masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Karadag Snall
'Karadag Snall '''is a krogan semi-retired mercenary, poet, and novelist. He had a minor hit in 2181, with his debut novel, ''Old Skelack. Biography Early life The life of Karadag Snall has been described by the krogan himself as, "too crazy and screwed up to make up." Circa 1510, while on a voyage to Tuchanka to complete her rite of passage, Tekora, a poet and writer from Garvug, met Sengor, leader of Clan Karadag, the day prior to her rite. The two barely held a conversation besides greeting one another. It was on the evening after Tekora had completed her rite, joining Clan Norr, that the two became more acquainted via drunken sex in Sengor’s tent. Weeks after returning to Garvug, Tekora discovered that she was pregnant and got in contact with Sengor who denied paternity. Snall was born the next year and was raised solely by his mother. Snall only met Sengor once when he traveled to Tuchanka to take part in his rite. After being accepted into Clan Karadag, Sengor approached Snall to congratulate him, immediately recognized him as his son and introduced himself to Snall as his father. Snall cut all ties with Sengor after learning the story of his birth. To this day, Snall refuses to acknowledge Sengor as his father, referring to him as “Ma’s sperm donor.” Mercenary career After his rite and the passing of his mother, Snall left Garvug andand entered the mercenary business, like most krogan do. Starting out as a scout for the recently formed Blood Pack, Snall began pulling a series of jobs across the galaxy to make ends meet. Snall kept himself busy during his travels across the galaxy and, inspired by his mother’s profession, studied the written works of other species, becoming well-versed in literature and picking up sage advice to motivate himself and others. He even became an affiliate of the batarian Pep'foroh crime family in the early 2020s. Involvement in the Coup of Cerem and retirement In 2176, Snall quit traveling for work when he became a member of the Poisoned Order, an offshoot of the notorious guerrilla army Cerem's Second Order. For a year, the group organized a plan to overthrow Ken di Titone, the de facto ruler of Cerem's governments and metropolises, and return the planet to its independent roots. The coup finally became realized on August 9, 2177, when the Poisoned order reunited with the Classic Order after eight years of infighting and stormed Cerem's capital district, killing 58 soldiers, wounding 12 civilians. Their intended target, Ken di Titone fled before the Order could reach his suite, though conspiracy theorists claim he was killed or was really an AI that was disabled. As of 2187, Cerem is still an independent planet, but has held the #1 spot for the planet with the highest crime rate since 2179. Shortly after the accomplished mission, Snall left for a more quiet life on the Citadel where he subsequently retired as a mercenary in combat, but still accepts menial tasks. Personality Snall has the personality the average krogan: blunt, aggressive and pessimistic. The characteristics that separate him from most krogan are his sarcastic sense of humor, his intellectuality and his rare acts of philanthropy. He's also a firm believer in psychological egoism and no matter how altruistic a job is, he always performs it in the interest of feeding himself. Snall is also a big reader, and has an extensive vocabulary which is projected through his speech and writing style. Personal life Snall fathered two krogan children: a daughter (Vreash Cogo, b. 1870 C.E.) and a son (Urdnot Fogar, b. 1920 C.E.) He currently lives and works on the Kithoi Ward of the Citadel with his longtime partner, human Alicia Hernandez, whom he met during his time with the Order. Bibliography *''Old Skelack'' (2182) *''The Vein'' (2189) Category:Krogan Category:Mercenaries Category:Articles by author Category:Characters